1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus by which a deodorizing agent is injected into the inlet end of the air handling ducting of an automobile air conditioning and heating system. The deodorizer may be natural, artificial or organic and will be in liquid form. Also, the deodorizer may further incorporate a disinfectant, inasmuch as it has been found that certain undesirable mold and bacteria may build up within an air conditioning system.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of apparatuses heretofore have been provided for introducing deodorizing chemicals into the air passages of air conditioning systems and providing a deodorant to the interior of a motor vehicle while the vehicle air conditioning system is in operation. Examples of these previously known apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,683,074, 2,874,032, 3,044,276, 3,049,399, 3,269,602, 3,420,445, 3,633,881, 4,028,073, 4,303,617, 4,309,382 and 4,563,333. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention.